Sortie de couples
by Lisen-chan
Summary: quand un couple sort avec un autre, quand un couple vit avec un autre, jusqu'où peut aller l'amour ? OS - YAOI doux -


**Disclamer**_**: J'ai eu beau chercher, il n'y a pas Stiles, ni autre TW aux rayons de mes grandes surfaces… pff. Rien à moi, j'en tire aucun bénéfice à part celui de vos petits mots doux**_**.**

**Paring**** : **_**Stiles/Derek, Scott/Isaac et autres combinaisons**_

**Rating**_**: T**_

**Spoiler**_**: quelque part après la saison 3.**_

**Blabla de l'auteure**** : **_**Facebook et mes chéri(e)s m'inspirent tant et plus. Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire, la flamme chauffe et me réchauffe et moi je brule pour vous. Je vous love, puissance dix mille. Pour vous, ce petit OS, j'aurais bien fait plus long mais je trouve que ça se suffit à lui même.  
**_

* * *

Derek aimait Isaac comme un parent éloigné, un peu trop protecteur mais pas collant. Il se sentait responsable du jeune blond aux bouclettes d'ange car c'est lui qui l'avait éveillé à sa deuxième vie. Et puis il devait bien se l'avouer, le grand ado dégingandé était attachant. Aussi simplement que ça, Derek aimait Isaac.

Scott aimait Stiles comme un frère, ayant tout partagé depuis l'enfance, de fous rires aux gonzesses en passant par les grosses galères et celle 'loup-garou' étant de loin la plus grosse qu'ils aient affrontée ensemble les avaient encore un peu plus soudés. La plus part du temps, un regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Aussi simplement que ça, Scott aimait Stiles.

Stiles aimait Isaac comme un bon pote. Inquiet de cette grande asperge qui semblait avoir grandit trop vite sous les coups de son père, il avait pris l'adolescent avec lui pour le faire sourire de nouveau, apportant la joie d'un ami à ses cotés quand les murs semblaient se rapprocher trop. Aussi simplement que ça, Stiles aimait Isaac.

Isaac aimait Stiles comme la lumière d'une veilleuse les soirs d'orage. Fiable, fidèle, et surtout toujours là quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Même sans mots échangés, l'ado hyperactif en disait bien assez pour deux, ils se comprenaient et Isaac appréciait d'avoir à ses cotés un garçon aussi volubile. Aussi simplement que ça, Isaac aimait Stiles.

Derek aimait Scott comme un petit frère récemment découvert. Le jeune ado ayant été mordu au moment où lui-même perdait se qu'il pensait être sa dernière parente vivante, il avait reporté cet amour innocent sur le jeune loup en lui enseignant ce qu'il pouvait et essayant de le protéger, parfois à son corps défendant et le plus souvent en le niant. Aussi simplement que ça, Derek aimait Scott.

Scott aimait Derek comme un grand frère tout juste débarqué de NowereLand à qui il pouvait parler de ses inquiétudes de Loup mais pas seulement. Derek, plus âgé et né Loup faisait office de mentor bien que Scott ne le trouva pas bien doué dans ce rôle, n'hésitant jamais à aller le voir pour avoir un autre avis sur ses problèmes avec Allison, des créatures surnaturelles ou simplement sa mère. Aussi simplement que ça, Scott aimait Derek.

Isaac aimait Derek comme un père mais moins que ça, différemment du moins. L'homme brun et bourru lui avait donné une nouvelle vie en lui offrant la morsure, un toit au-dessus de sa tête quand il s'était retrouvé orphelin et Isaac l'aimait pour lui avoir redonné la joie de vivre. Aussi simplement que ça, Isaac aimait Derek.

Stiles aimait Derek et Derek aimait Stiles. Personne n'avait été surpris qu'un jour un plaquage d'hyperactif contre un énième mur se finisse en roulage de pelles à faire rougir une pute. Les regards échangés, les lèvres détaillés, les lèvres léchés… une tension qui oscillait entre l'attraction et la crainte pour deux hommes aux antipodes qui s'attiraient autant qu'ils se repoussaient. Aussi simplement que ça, Stiles et Derek s'aimaient.

Isaac aimait Scott et Scott aimait Isaac. Le brun avait mit longtemps à voir et comprendre que le blond crevait pour lui, perdant du temps et se perdant lui-même entre les bras de filles qui lui apportèrent la lumière sans la chaleur. Quand il remarqua les regards d'Isaac sur lui, la façon dont le jeune homme avait de le déshabiller du regard et l'étincelle qui faisait briller ces yeux, Scott avait comprit que l'amour pouvait être brulant, voir même ardant. Aussi simplement que ça, Scott et Isaac s'aimaient.

S'installant tous plus ou moins officiellement au loft du Hale, ils n'étaient plus ni surpris ni gênés de se croiser au milieu de la nuit vêtu seulement d'un caleçon pour Derek et Isaac ou d'un T-shirt de leur amant deux fois trop grands pour les deux autres. Ils se contentaient de sourires, sans rougir, quand les étreintes des uns résonnaient un peu fort dans l'appartement, voir allait faire de même, histoire de doubler les bruits d'amour.

Se fut donc naturellement qu'ils finirent par faire une sortie de couple.

À la grande joie de Scott, Isaac et Stiles, à celle de Derek aussi même s'il s'appliqua à la cacher sous son air revêche d'ours mal-léché, ils allèrent grignoter en ville, regardèrent un film pour finir par acheter des boissons à emporter qu'ils sirotèrent sur le chemin du retour, des sourires pétillants pleins la tronche, quelques étoiles égarées au fond des prunelles.

D'ordinaire, quand ils se retrouvaient tous quatre dans le salon, ils se contentaient de parler entre eux, pelotonnés par paire, discutant de tout de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une caresse ou un regard un peu appuyé ne déloge un couple qui allait se réfugier dans la pseudo-intimité d'une chambre à la porte et aux murs minces incitant par là l'autre duo à faire de même.

Or ce soir, une fois installés par deux, la conversation se fit plus rare pour finir par s'éteindre au profit de soupires et de gémissements tandis que les mains se perdaient sur les corps, indifférent de la présence des autres à deux pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient de toute façon jamais loin. Ce moment étrange perdura jusqu'au moment où l'ancien Alpha attrapa son Humain pour l'entrainer dans leur chambre et qu'Isaac et Scott fassent de même. Étrangement ce soir là, tous tendirent l'oreille, excités tant par les gémissements de leur réguliers que par ceux de leurs amis à cotés.

À l'initiative de Stiles, les sorties de couple se multiplièrent jusqu'à devenir régulières, se terminant le plus souvent de la même manière : des préliminaires dans la même pièce, les mains des uns sagement sur le corps de leur autre, ne se mélangeant pas mais partageant un instant hors du temps et intime, bien haut de-là des mots même pour le fils du Shérif qui pourtant n'en manquait pas.

Dès ce jour, les marques d'affections entre les quatre hommes se firent plus nombreuses et pas seulement entre les duos mais entre tous. Des caresses dans les boucles blondes par une paluches un peu rude d'un grand brun musclé qui s'égaraient un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la nuque à la peau pale. Des sourires qui éclairaient une face constellée de grains de beauté comme un négatif de voute étoilée qui s'adressait indifféremment aux uns ou aux autres. Des mains douces qui caressaient une peau quelle qu'elle soit pour le simple plaisir d'offrir du bien-être à l'autre.

Ces marques d'affections et d'attentions qu'ils se partageaient ainsi indifféremment n'allait cependant pas jusqu'à leur séance de pelotage post-sortie de couple où ils restaient sagement par paire mais même cela changea peu à peu sans que quiconque n'y trouve à redire tant cela leur semblait naturel.

C'était évident que Stiles, adossé au torse puissant de son Loup qui le caressait et le mordillait, finisse par croiser le regard d'un Béta aux yeux bleus rendus flous par le plaisir des caresses du jeune Alpha et que les regards ainsi accrochés ne se lâchent plus. Évident que Derek, regardant par-dessus une épaule à la peau pâle et piquetée, croise l'échange et s'y mêle un instant avant de retourner à ses occupations premières et souriant en voyant Scott faire de même. Peu à peu, les montées dans les chambrées se firent plus tardives, les jeunes hommes repoussant au maximum le moment de briser cette bulle hors du temps et des conventions qui les épanouissait pourtant tant.

Un soir, alors que Scott et Isaac revenait d'un diner à la table de McCall mère, ils ouvrirent la porte sur un spectacle qui les laissa à peine surpris un instant, englobant d'un regard les quelques vêtements qui semblaient avoir volé au petit bonheur la chance pour tomber sur le _show in live_ de ce que d'ordinaire ils ne faisaient qu'entendre et percevoir.

L'Aderallien avait été plaqué contre une des poutres qui parsemaient le salon du loft, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chaussette au pied gauche, le caleçon en équilibre précaire sur le droit, les deux fermement noués autour des hanches à moitiés prisonnières des jeans du Hale qui avait les épaules striées de marques de griffures humaines qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre.

Les yeux chocolat et les yeux indigo regardèrent à l'envie le mouvement hypnotique du fessier galbé allant et venant, se perdirent dans la contemplation d'un visage aux joues rouges et à la respiration courte. Scott et Isaac écoutèrent à l'envie les gémissements, les grognements, les grondements, qui ne se cachaient pas et semblaient même augmenter. Sans quitter le cou dans lequel il avait fiché le nez et les crocs, Derek demanda à Stiles, dans un murmure qu'il savait être parfaitement audible par les deux loups, si c'était l'arrivée de leurs deux amis qui le faisait soudain gémir plus fort. Ce à quoi l'hyperactif lui répondit, sur le même ton, si c'était l'odeur des deux loups qui le faisait soudain bander soudain encore plus gros.

Derek grogna, mode loup, crocs griffes et poils dehors, redoublant de vigueur tandis que Stiles s'étranglait en gémissant, ajoutant d'autres griffures au dos qui n'en n'avais cure. Les ongles plantés dans la nuque du plus vieux pour ne pas perdre pied, au propre comme au figuré, Stiles tendit une main vers les deux adolescents qui se rapprochèrent lentement.

Derek ralentit ses mouvements de bassins jusqu'à les arrêter quand les deux jeunes hommes se collèrent contre eux et tous laissèrent échapper un soupire de bien-être. Ils étaient bien. ils se sentaient… complets, comme s'ils devaient être quatre pour ne faire qu'Un.

Isaac avait mêlé ses doigts à ceux que Stiles lui tendait avant d'en gouter la pulpe du bout des lèvres. Nouveau soupire.

Scott déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la nuque blessée de Derek. Doux grognement.

Stiles attrapa les boucles blondes et baisa les lèvres fines d'Isaac tandis que Derek passait une main derrière lui pour agripper la tignasse brune avant de chercher et de trouver les lèvres qui y étaient associés. Tendres gémissements.

Les mains caressaient la peau offerte, les lèvres exploraient un corps quémandeur, le tout sans se soucier de quoi appartenait à qui, distribuant le plaisir entre tous. Ils étaient un tout. Et « tout était un » selon les alchimistes.

Les cœurs battaient à l'unisson, les corps aussi. Une couche fut trouvée, qu'importe ce qu'elle fut, et la masse de chairs chauffée et échauffée s'étala sur les draps, offerte, ouverte, attirante et attirant. Attirant sur des membres tendus une bouche humide et avide, une poigne ferme et caressante ou une intimité chaude et accueillante. Plaisir du corps, délivrance de l'esprit, aucun n'avait connu de plénitude ni de jouissance aussi grande, complète, parfaite, qu'ensemble.

Les rayons doux et clairs du soleil matinal caressèrent, timidement, l'emmêlage des corps que la lune avait laissé repus et apaisés. Quatre garçons qui avaient enfin trouvé l'équation à leur équilibre.

3 Loups + 1 Humain

1 Alpha + 1 Béta + 1 ex-Alpha redevenu Béta + 1 Hyperactif sous Aderall

4 Hommes pour un seul amour.

Et des dizaines et des dizaines de sorties de couples.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure (bis)**** : **_**Premier texte que j'écris où il n'y a PAS un seul dialogue. L'effet est étrange à écrire. Bon, alors, ça vous a plut ? Un petit mot pour me le dire ? Moi je terminerais sur un merci d'avoir lu :)**_


End file.
